The Other Donovan Sister
by Alice Mikealson
Summary: Matt Donovan has a twin sister, when her mum left she starting drinking, smoking and doing drugs. She's best friends with Elena, Bonnie and Caroline they don't know what she is doing. When she goes to the bonfire in the woods she gets bitten left for dead. Next day they go on search for Natile. Natile starts to fall in love with Tyler. Klaus season 3


Life has never been simple for me, not even growing up. There was always something in the way, my dad took off when I was younger soon a few years ago my mum left us to go to live with her new boyfriend Pete who's a truck driver well apparently. I live with my older sister Vicki and my twin brother Matt, my name is Natalie Donovan, somehow we manage without a parent mum still sends money but Vicki has a job at the Grill. Anyways over the summer Vicki's been sleeping with Jeremy Gilbert, my best friend's younger brother, she's taking advantage of him he's grieving his parents died earlier this summer. Vicki takes drugs as do I, it takes the edge off things, Vicki, Matt, Jeremy and Tyler knows that I take drugs and I smoke. Back to the present, it's the first day of the school years tonight there is the back to school bonfire tradition. I walked to the bathroom, I took a quick shower, then I dried my hair, I brushed my teeth and hair I changed into my clothes. I'm wearing a black Jack Daniels logo tank top, ripped shorts, my pace leather jacket and my boots. I grabbed done pills out if the cabinet and sealed them. I went outside and lit up a cigarette waiting git Matt to give me a lift to school. He came out and sighed when he saw me I shook my head; I was finished so I threw it on the floor and stood on it. I got into Matt's truck he's the one who's driving.

"Why?" Matt questions me as he reverses out.

"Dunno" I tell him and I shake my head, he drives in silence after he had parked the truck in the school car park I got out of the truck, that was another '_awkward_' journey I thought to myself. I walked to what people call the '_Stoner Pit' _I walked up to Vicki and Jeremy.

"Hey Vick, Jer" I greeted them.

"Hi Nat's" Jeremy and Vicki said to me.

"Take no more than 2 in a 6 hour window" Jeremy said and handed me and Vicki the pills we both swallowed them.

"Thanks Jer" I said and smiled to him.

"Bye" I soon left and I found Bonnie and Elena.

"Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech, she looks hot- can I still say trainnieness?" Bonnie said Bonnie looks at a group of girls.

"No, that's over" Me and Elena both said in sync.

"He hate's me" Elena said, she's looking over to my brother.

"Elena, that's not hate, that's, you dumped me but, I'm too cool to show it… But secretly I'm listening to air supply's greatest hits" I laughed to Elena.

"Matts my brother he can get through with it, he's coping and anyways you two were drifting apart anyways before g=hell went down" I told her truthfully then I saw Caroline approaching her it comes…

"Elena. Oh my god. How are you? Oh it's so great to see you" Caroline said to Elena and giving her a hug, well and awkward hug whilst me and Bonnie stood with Awkwardness.

"How is she? Is she good?" Caroline then says to me and Bonnie, why can't she ask Elena herself.

"Caroline. I'm right here and I'm fine" Elena lies she's not fine in some part of me I'm not either.

After Caroline left we gave her a look "No comment I'm not gonna say anything" Elena says to me and Bonnie we then began our walk of the corridor hallway then we all came to a standstill outside of the office there's a new student.

"Hold up. Who's this?" Bonnie said to us me and Elena looked over to the new student.

"All I see is his back" Elena says, but she is not looking closely enough to see the big picture.

"That's a hot back" Me and Bonnie says to her in sync, yes we are standing staring and gawking.

"His arse looks perky" I say in a flirty tone.

"I'm sensing Seattle and he plays the guitar" Bonnie says she's doing her physic thing.

"And I'm sensing that he writes journals and listens to depressing music" I say to both of them, me and Bonnie are still staring.

"The both of you are gonna run this psychic thing into the ground" Elena jokes to us.

"Yeah pretty much" Me and Bonnie reply and smile.

"I'll be right back" Elena says and leaves whilst me and Bonnie, mostly Bonnie are still staring at his back and arse.

"Please be hot" Me and Bonnie mutter "And sexy" The new student turned around and went past us so me and Bonnie decided to stalk him. The day had flew by, history was boring, after school everybody were meeting down at the Grill I was sitting next to Matt opposite Tyler the three of us were eating burger and chips. Vicki arrives with Matt's food.

"Thanks Vicki" Matts says to Vicki.

"Do you need another refill?" Vicki asks Tyler, Tyler smirks to Vicki and looks at her whilst she walks way with his glass Matt notices it.

"Please tell me that you're not hooking up with my sister" Matt says to him, he's the protective brother.

"I'm not hooking up with your sister" Tyler lies to him.

"Your such a dick" Matt jokes and shakes his head.

"Hey Nat's do you want to play pool later?" Tyler asks me I nod my head, I'm supposed to meet up with Caroline, Bonnie and Elena but all they'll be talking about is the new student.

"I suppose I can, I'm supposed to meet the girls but I don't want to act that I'm ok" I tell him, Tyler understands me and Matt thinks that I'm just going through a phase. Soon when we finished eating me and Tyler set up a game off pool, Matt was talking to Bonnie.

"Why do you act in front of your friends?" Tyler questions me and passes me a cube.

"Because Elena has her drama and they don't need to worry about me" I tell him.

"You know I'm here for you"

"I know and I've gone to you" I tell him over the summer me and Tyler had slept together.

"Gilbert has been a puppy to Vicki" Tyler says I nod, before everything happened I had a crash, secret crush on Jeremy but he's been doing drugs and sleeping with Vicki when they were high on drugs.

"God Look" I say to him where Elena walks in with Stefan Salvatore, Matt walks over and shakes hands with him, later Matt comes over and plays with Tyler and me.

"No comment, she's moving on" Matt says he's depressed since he and Elena had broken up.

"You can move on too" I tell him, me and Tyler are on a team against Matt.

"Nat's come over here" Caroline shouts to me, I sign and hand Tyler my cube and I walked over to the table with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan.

"Nat's this is Stefan Salvatore" Caroline say, I nod.

"I'm Natalie" I say to him and shake his hand and fake smile.

"I'm going to go" I say to them, I then leave and go home. I soon pass out, I woke up in the morning and I do the same routine, today at school we had History with Mr Tanner, he was being a total jerk. Later on is the Bonfire, I changed into a tank top, shorts my Jacket and boots. I just went and hanged round with the stoner people, I then saw Jeremy he was angry about something.

"Hey, Jer you okay?" I ask him.

"It's Vicki, she's gone off somewhere" Jeremy says.

"I'll go and find my sister" I tell him and stand up.

"Thanks Nat" He tells me, he's my best friend's brother.

I go off in search for my sister, she and Tyler must have had and argument. I'm in deep in the woods now nobody in sight I'm all alone. Then all of a sudden a fog emerges that's weird. I heard s flock of crows I looked and saw a figure dressed in black it was coming towards me. That is when I began and started running, well sprinting. I let out a loud scream as it came towards me then I felt it's sharp thangs digging into my neck, my body began to feel weak, my eye lids were heavy I was going to black out any second and then I did…

Nobody's P.O.V

Jeremy was walking into the woods annoyed thn Elena went after him the both o the were angry at each other, Jeremy tripped over something it was Vicki.

"No oh my god Its Vicki" Jeremy says to Elena they're both shocked.

"oh my god"

"No" Jeremy says he put his hand on her neck she gasps then passes out they both carry her body back out of the woods.

"Somebody Help" Elena screams.

"Vicki, what the hell" Matt says and rushes to his sister's side.

"What happened?" He asks.

"Somebody Call an ambulance" Elena yells.

"Everybody back off. Give her some space" Tyler says pushing people away.

"It's her neck she's losing a lot of blood it's bad" Elena says.

"Vicki come on open your eyes look at me" Tyler says, Matt looks up to Stefan Salvatore leaving. Later on Matt goes in the Ambulance with is sister Vicki, not even to think of where his twin sister Natalie is…

A/N: Don't forget to review, favorite and follow. I am writing the second chapter. :)


End file.
